Inazuma Team
by Alys Blaze
Summary: Una semana que pasa el Inazuma Japón en Inazuma y aparece gente del futuro. Pasen y leean!


Este es mi primer fic , esperó que os guste

Inazuma Eleven fuera de juego

Capítulo 1: El retraso de Mark

Unas semanas antes de la graduación del Raimon y el partido con todos los miembros del equipo y después del mundial pasaron muchas cosas no contadas...

-RIIIIINNNNGG!-Suena el despertador en la habitación de muchacho se despierta sobresaltado.

-¿Qué hora es?-dice medio sonámbulo. Se cae de la cama estilo manga con el despertador en las manos.

-Arrrggg! ¡Son más de las diez! Sale corriendo a la calle vestido con ropa normal. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta con una especie de rayo en un lado de color naranja y en otro azul , unos pantalones grises que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y unas zapatillas azules y su inseparable cinta de pelo. Ya saliendo por la puerta con una tostada con mermelada en la boca.

-Adiós mamá. Volveré tarde .No me esperes despierta-Se pone unas rodilleras,unas coderas y un casco,coge su monopatín y su pelota de fútbol y se marcha (Ya ,ya a Mark se le dan fatal los deportes de tabla pero con el monopatín se las apaña) dirección a la parada de autobú ía quedado con todo el equipo del Raimon para ayudar al señor Hillman en los puesto de la era el festival de comienzo de primavera.

-Hoy llego...-No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase porque oyó unos gritos detrás suya muy familiares.

-¡Mark!

-¡Ey! Espera.

Eran Axel y dos también iban con ropa de cogió el monopatín y se fue hacia ellos.

-¡Buenos días!-Dijo con una de sus típicas sorisas.

-¿Mark ya llegas tarde otra vez?-Le dijo Jude con con una mano en la cabeza dijo-Es que ayer me quede hasta tarde viendo el partido de la final de Italia y...¿Ey y vosotros que? ¿No llegáis tarde también ?

que pasa el que el entrador Hillman nos a mandado al restaurante para coger más fideos e empanadillas para el puesto de la playa-dijo Axel.

-¡A vale!Entonces os acompaño!

Mientras tanto en el puesto de comida de la playa...

-¡Jack no te comas los fideos que son para los clientes!-dijo Todo

-¡Es que están muy ricos!

-¿Donde se han metido Axel y Jude?¿Y Mark?-dijo Nathan mientras hacia unos fideos.

-Ni idea , pero seguro que tardaran-dijo Kevin

-¡Ey ,chicos!-se dieron la vuelta y era Silvia que estaba delante del mostrador.

-¿Que tal va el puesto del entrenador?-

-Bien aunque Jack no para de comer , ha este paso nos quedamos sin nada-dijo Tod -¿Y a vosotras?¿Que tal en el puesto de comida de la madre de Sue?-

-También vamos bastante bien.¿Oye y Mark?

-Mira hablando de el loco del fútbol, hay viene el trío relámpago-dijo Kevin mientras todos de reían .

-¡Hola chicos!-dijo Mark

-¡Ha buenas horas Mark!- dijo Nathan

-Lo siento pero es que me quede viendo el partido de la final de Italia hasta tarde y...

-¡He mirad es Mark Evans el capitán del Inazuma Japón!

-¡Y ese es Axel Blaze el delantero estrella del Raimon!

-¡Mirad es Nathan Swift, es súper rápido!

-Desde que ganamos el FFI , ya no tenemos tanta intimidad-dijo Jack

Una maravúnta de gente se acerco al pequeño puesto de fideos.

-¡Firmadme un autógrafo!-

-¡Firmadme la pelota!-

-¡Oye Shard , quitate las gafas!

Los chicos no pararon de firmar autógrafos pero mientras tanto en unas esquina de la avenida no muy lejos del puesto había dos chicos muy especiales.

-El entrenador Mark esta pasando un mal rato...-dijo ?

-¡Menudo lío se ha montado mi bisabuelo!- dijo ?

El primer chico era castaño con remolinos en el pelo y tenía los ojos color gris segundo tenía el pelo de punta de color verde castaño con una cinta roja, los ojos los tenía de color negro.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos-dijo el chico de la cinta.

-¡Si! Pero...¿Y el partido?-

-Tranquilo, volveremos luego y se lo pediremos-Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con las manos en la cabeza.

Mientras que en el puesto la gente ya se ido...

-Uffff...-dijo Mark mientras se giraba hacia la esquina.

-¿Ein?Me pareció que había alguien en esa esquina-

-¡Mark vamos que todo el equipo ya ha llegado!-dijo Nathan.

Mark-¡Si!

Fin del capítulo


End file.
